Love is a blue spark
by THORina2245
Summary: The last thing Louisa can rememer is a dark wood, stars and a blue eyed boy. What will her new adventure bring her, will she remeber her and Jack's love and how will Jack react to having lost another loved one in memory but this time its not him who forgets its Louisa his lover. ( thank you -guest- I have taken your review into concideration x) :)
1. The blue spark of unknown love

The last thing I remember is bright blue, shimmering eyes in the black darkness, watching me as I fell to grassy floor surrounded by tall trees.

As I fall I see my surroundings blur as they flow past me, tree after tree, and the black darkness blinding my sight of further view. I lay still looking into the stars, surrounded by a dark blue magical colour. The stars shone brightly, brighter than I had ever seen, the trees formed a round frame as they curved at the top.

I feel the fresh breeze of cold air run through my hair and my skin. I see the blue eyes again but this time I can see a face too and hair. White, silver shaggy hair, a pale face with a sorrowful expression, the blue eyes belonged to a boy, his face was stained with tears as he kneeled beside me, holding my hand and begging for me stay with him.

I didn't know this boy yet I felt something for him, as though my heart was being pulled into his direction. Tears left my eyes and splashed down to the grass after they had slid down my temples.

My eyes slowly, droopily closed but just before I saw the boy lean in and kiss me on the lips, tears from him landing on my cheeks.

A bright blue spark burst in the air as his lips touched mine… then complete darkness.

**A/N **

**Ok tell me what you think for the beginning x *cough* review *cough***


	2. My new talent

I woke in the same place I slept except now it was day time, the sun was shining and the dew was rising from the trees and the grass. I stared at the clouds for a few seconds until I got up on my elbows, looking at my surroundings yet again.

I stood only to find I was wearing high heel shoes, I stared down at them and smiled, iron fist shoes, they were read with an open toe, covered with a black skull, studs on the heel and at the top of the heel was a leather black bow. I looked at the rest of my clothing only to see it was slightly revealing to my taste.

Short shorts… well they were shorter than short shorts to be exact, they were coloured black giving the effect of leather. My top was baggy and long, at the neck it was grey which melted down to white at the bottom, it was covered in beautiful sequins giving a sparkly feeling. The arms were joined to the torso of the top making it seem like wings which I really liked.

I smiled for a second before having the urge to sing. Just to entertain myself while walking to somewhere unknown.

I was surprised to find my voice was actually really good, I could sing any song that came to mind and the voice would be exactly the same as the artists. After a while, my voice became stronger and I could hear instruments, real instruments exactly the same to the song I was singing which just happened to be one of my favourites, radioactive. The drum was clear along with the computerised effects, I started to laugh as the volume of my voice and the instruments got louder and stronger.

My feet left the ground, I was so happy and excited that I could sing and now … FLY ! "Shit!" I muttered under my breath as I was dragged along by the wind like a feather to a colder environment.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the wind placed me gently on the snowy ground. I looked around to see I had been taken somewhere VERY cold, snow everywhere, and the only thing that seemed to stand out was a massive building.

It looked safe and homely but it seemed so familiar, so I walked towards it, I would have thought my heels would sink into the ground but instead I walked in thin air but still made the clip sounds as my heels would have on concrete.

I came up to the door only to find it locked, I thought about flying and asked the wind if it could help and after a few seconds it led me to a window which was luckily left slightly open. I climbed through and jumped down to the floor. Luckily no one heard so I walked around.

I travelled through the corridors I saw a lot of yetis and elves… I avoided them just to be safe. I climbed up a set of stairs to find another set of rooms. One of them caught my attention, it was a blue door … my favourite colour and it had frost all around the edges. I thought it looked quite pretty.

I slowly turned the handle and entered the room to see a lovely bed… I was so tired, I felt like I hadn't slept in ages and the grass isn't the best place to sleep over night.

"_what harm could it do…_" I thought to myself as I lay down on the bed. I snuggled up and laid on my back closing my eyes ready for a good sleep.

Suddenly I felt someone's hands wrap round my wrists tightly I opened my eyes with a yelp only to see my nose was an inch away from the blue eyed boy.

**A/N **

**Oooooh what's gonna happen next? Leave a review !**

**Oh by the way her shoes are real … if you want to see them go on Google images and type up :**

**Red iron fist American shoes**

**There the first ones that pop up x **

**A always leave a review x**


	3. You dont remember

His eyes were filled with anger but then he seemed to recognise me and his eyes turned soft.

"L-Louisa?" He chocked still an inch away from me while his words echoed through the room. I stared at him blankly as I didn't think this situation could get more embarrassing.

"Yeah?" I whispered thinking he was too close to speak normally.

He let go of my wrists and wrapped his arms around me while pulling me into a tight hug.

"How is this possible? I thought you die…" His face dropped from realisation

"YOU'RE A GUARDIAN!" He shouted making me cringe as we were still to close "_Is it just me who he talks to like this or does he have really bad social skills?"_ I thought to myself.

"Look can you please get off me because you're kind of sitting on me and I have no idea who you are! AND WHY DO YOU KEEP HUGGING ME?" I burst out having enough of this weirdness.

He leaned back shocked, I could see I had hurt him "You… you don't remember me do you?" he said sadly.

"No? why should I, have we met before?"

He got off the bed and walked backwards towards the door, when he reached it our eyes were still locked, I stared at him blankly but he just opened it and ran.

"HEY!" I shouted getting up and running after him.

I could hear him crying as he ran which only made me feel worse.

He realised that I was running after him and flew out the window. I called the wind and chased after him, he was too fast for me so I waited till he landed.

He came to a forest, somewhere he wanted to be alone I suppose. As soon as he touched the ground I put all my effort in and tackled him from the air bringing the winds strength as well, I suppose it was a bit ruff not even letting him have one second on the ground but I wanted answers...

When I pinned him to the ground he let out a yelp, now it was my time to be awkward.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" I screamed at him as I held his arms down with my hands and put all my body weight on him.

He tossed his head side to side trying to squirm but wouldn't give me an answer. I put more pressure on him

"AH OW THAT HURTS!"

"Give me an answer then" I said slyly

"NO YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME!"

"Try me."

"Fine you want the truth… we were in love, we were together for five years OK!"

Wow he could have beat around the bush a little.

I tightened my grip on his wrists causing his expression to screw up.

"So you're saying I had a life…before this?"

"Yes but please I want some time alone, you don't know how hard it is to have someone you've loved for so long forget you, to want their lips to want their hands, their cheeks, their smile and to have that insane look in their eyes when you know they love you."

His words spoke kisses in my ears, I had a sudden urge to kiss him so that's exactly what I did.

I let go of his wrists grabbed his hoodie and pulled him into a kiss, our lips pressing together. He deepened the kiss causing me to melt into it. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me madly.

I thought of this moment and how I wanted to remember the sweet memories I may have had with him. I felt the snow falling around us, in the middle of the forest surrounded but a sheet of white.

Why can't I remember him.

**A/N**

**Please leave a review of what you think so far x **


	4. reunited

"I will remember, I'll remember your name, if our love was strong and if it's the right thing than I will remember and it will be like old times."

Jack smiled at me as I spoke the truth, my words like whispers in the wind.

We flew back to the building which we had come from, which he had told me was North's, A.K.A Santa Clause. I decided to give him a nickname for now, so we agreed on Frost. Well he thought of it.

When we arrived, Frost lead me to the 'Globe room' to meet the other guardians, apparently they were always there.

Before we entered I stopped Frost and said "Don't you think what I'm wearing is a bit inappropriate?" he chuckled "No, MIM decided that that suits your purpose, whatever your purpose is it suits you."

I smiled and carried on walking to the globe room. When we entered a strong wave of heat blemished my face.

I looked around to see four guardians. They all stared at me in shock and then ran up to me and hugged me.

"Your alive." They all seemed to say. I stared at Frost in shock.

"Uh guys, she doesn't remember.

They all stepped away in shock and looked at me. Frost stepped forward and spoke gently.

"This is Tooth, the tooth fairy, you two were practically like sisters. This is Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny; he was your best friend. This is Sandy, the sand man, basically your brother ad this is North, Santa Clause, he was like your dad. We were all your family."

I started to cry as I realised how many people I had hurt at my death, and how selfish it was of me to forget.

I went up to them and hugged them all. "I'm so sorry." I whispered through crying.

"Hey it's not your fault, this has all happened to us. Your memory will come back." Bunny reassured me.

"I have this strong feeling towards you all and it's like someone's pulling me but I just can't walk forward… it hurts so much." I let out a whimper while falling to the floor on my knees.

"Frost take the girl to her room she needs rest."

He pretty much carried me up the stairs cause I was so emotionally incapable. He laid me down in the same blue doored room as before.

"Isn't this your room." I croaked .

"It was our room." He said sadly

"What do you mean _was_ it still is."

He smiled at my words and left the room.

I can understand why I loved him before, he's so gentle, caring and he has this strong protective side and he has the most amazing blue eyes.

I thought about the last night of my immortal life, the stars shinning so brightly. Then the question arose in my mind.

How did I die?


	5. memories

How did I die?

I felt a sudden force of compassion, I think. I had a strong feeling for Jack… wait, what ? I mean Frost.

"_Why did I say Jack?"_

I pulled back the covers from my bed and put my tip-toes on the floor, feeling the coldness sink into my skin.

I tip toed up to the door and slowly turned the knob. Creeping down the hall I leaned over the banister to find Jack walking outside into the night's darkness.

I quietly went down the stairs and followed pursuit. Walking past the tall wooden doors, I looked out to the night's sky. Blue, my favourite colour.

I was brought back to reality when I heard a twig snap. I looked up to see Frost sat in a tree, breaking twigs in frustration.

I went round the back of the tree and flew behind him, landing perfectly on the same branch as him. I crept next to him and sat down startling him as I did so, I chuckled as he grabbed his staff ready to fight, only to put it back down when he realised it was me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"I wanted to see you." I smiled afterwards trying my best not to sound creepy.

"Oh so you thought you would stalk me for a while and then scare the crap out of me?" He said sarcastically.

I laughed and leaned back as I did so only to lose my balance and almost fall off the tree, I grabbed Frost's hand to balance myself. He pulled me back up and started to laugh out of control at my shocked expression.

Doubling over I tickled him for laughing at me, he avoided my hands and pinned me down to the branch to stop me from tickling him anymore.

"Stop…" Frost said breathlessly. His cold breath caressing my cheek, unknowingly I tilted my head forward and kissed him.

He stiffened at first but soon melted into the kiss. A blue spark formed in the air just like the day I died, the blue spark was exactly the same shade of blue as Frost's eyes.

Suddenly memories of my past life flooded through my mind.

I was fourteen in this memory, I had the same hair as I do now, Brown, long and wavy and my eyes were the same as well… sparkling brown.

I was in my bedroom singing and Frost was there too, hiding behind the closet, which as I watched the memory thought was very creepy.

As my younger self was dusting and singing she turned to the closet where Frost quickly hid behind. My younger self saw something move, so obviously she didn't know Frost was there. She shook her head and put the duster down and started to get ready for bed, she slowly took off her top and then her trousers, leaving my younger self in matching under garments.

Unfortunately Frost hadn't noticed that my younger self was getting undressed and peeped yet again to find me in black underwear dancing round the room to some music as I looked for something to sleep in.

Frost's face when red as fast as a light bulb, he quickly hid again but to my shock he slowly watched.

My present self-had my mouth wide open as I couldn't believe he was watching me.

My younger self turned round to see a white piece of hair flash behind the closet.

"_shit_" I thought to myself as the younger me tiptoed round the other side of the closet to see what was behind it. Surprisingly the next thing I saw as Jack being tackled to the ground and me on top of him ready to give a blow to his face.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" My younger self shouted at him.

"I, I… I."

_Bam_ blow to the face. My fist leaving a mark on his cheek bone.

"OW!" Frost screamed .

"TELL ME, who you are" I said slyly, not at all embarrassed that I still wasn't dressed.

"JACK FROST OK!"

Suddenly all these memories started to flow through my mind, _Jack_….

A memory of me and Jack dancing in my bedroom, jumping around like idiots to different beat songs. It changed to us sitting on a field talking and laughing like we were best friends. The memory changed again to Jack holding me when I was crying, he looked so distraught to see me broken.

Another memory of Jack and I arguing entered my mind, I looked so angry with him, I was screaming at him to go but he wouldn't leave, he was shouting as well.

I walked away close to tears but Jack stormed after me, grabbed my wrist and viciously flung me around and kissed me.

"I did it because I love you." He whispered, his blue eyes intoxicating mine with the three special words.

The memory changed yet again but this one was darker than the rest. I was with Jack, somewhere in a forest, it was dark and the stars shone brightly on the ground.

"RUN!" Jack screamed at me as the dark shadows form an army of vicious horses.

I saw myself running through the forest, tree after tree passing me but finding no way out. I could see the fight in my eyes as I ran for my life.

My brown hair whipping in the coldness of the night, my brown eyes searching for a way to survive, to make this hell end and to be with Jack.

Suddenly I stopped running, my head tossed side to side as I saw Jack running towards me and Pitch getting ready to fire some kind of black sanded arrow.

I ran to Jack screaming for him to go but it was too late, the arrow had left the bow, piercing through the cold night's air. I jumped in front of Jack, taking the hit and saving his life.

A laugh echoed through the air as all the black sand disappeared.

"No…no" Jack repeated as he fell to his knees next to me.

I was facing the stars watching how beautiful they looked, the way they stood out from the beautiful dark blue sky, the cold breeze running through my hair. I turned my head to see the forest and then Jack crying beside me, his blue eyes shimmering in the darkness.

He was holding my hand, begging me to stay. My eyes became droopy but just before they shut , Jack leant in and kissed me, his tears falling to my cheeks. A blue spark filled the air as our lips touched.

The memory ended and I was back to the present, we ended the kiss and I stared at him my head tilted.

"Jack…"

**Ok that's it for now, please leave a review on what you thought THANKS ! x**


	6. Jack ?

"_Jack…_"

As soon as those words left my lips, I changed, I wasn't the confused girl I had been for the last few days.

I felt as though I had been locked away in the back of mind, screaming to get out, to hold Jack the way I use to.

"JACK!" I screamed the old giddy self I use to be. I tackled him with a hug and knocked him off the tree.

We were falling in the air, time passing slowly, my arms wrapped around his neck looking down at him. Our eyes locked together, the stars shinning more beautifully than ever and as the wind whipped through our hair, we kissed.

Another blue spark filled the air but this… this was stronger than the rest, almost blinding. Music filled the air, a beautiful rhythm passing through our kiss.

I opened my eyes and somehow levitated us just before we hit the ground and then let us fall the last inch into the fluffy snow.

Jack's eyes widened as he heard the music, we finally broke apart, Jack looking at me with shock written all over his face.

"You remember?" He almost whispered. I could see his eyes glistening with relief.

"Snow flake." I whispered back I his ears, a nickname I always called him in my mortal life.

Jack grabbed my tightly around the waist and flung me into the snow, forcing a kiss upon my lips.

A gave a slight cry.

"What's with the music?" Jack asked while kissing my neck.

"I dunno, I think it's my new power. Maybe I sing to the children." I said with a slight hum in my voice.

Jack's eyes shimmered like the day my mortal life ended and now they shimmer just as bright for my new life, new beginning … my immortal life.

**A/N **

**Ok hope you liked it, sorry if it sucked x **

**5 more reviews for the next chapie x**


	7. feelings

I walked inside with Jack, well he kind of carried me on his back while I giggled sending a chuckle to grow from his throat. Passing the oak doors and closing them behind us, we laughed about what happened in my mortal life. The way we use to have movie nights and I'd fall asleep on him or the way when we went to a restaurant people would do double takes as they caught glimpses of my food hover in the air and disappear somewhere, when it was really just Jack eating my dinner.

It felt good to have my memories back, it felt as though a piece of me was missing, that there was a chip somewhere that had been fixed.

As we went up the stairs, Jack still holding me on his back, I felt the strength of Jack. Not his muscle, although to be honest he had plenty of that, but the strength of us, together, it felt like a pull that I couldn't explain and just thinking of it put a smile on my face.

Jack came to our door and pushed it open with his foot as his hands were supporting my legs. He flew in and sat me on the bed.

He sat in front of me, his hands resting on his lap while he stared at me almost pleased that I was there, the real me.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" He asked while shrugging his shoulders.

"No…no I think you and I have to get back to the old days…" I said, with a cheeky smile.

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion, and then nodded.

A smile formed on his lips as we both said daringly

"Pancakes…" while nodding our heads.

Suddenly, like we use to, we both jumped off the bed and made the sound of a stampede as we made our way down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Giggling we pushed open the kitchen and started to gather the equipment and ingredients.

I laid down some bowls and pans while Jack got the eggs and whisks. I went to the cupboard an found the flower, a mischievous idea set in my mind.

I tiptoed over to Jack who had his back turned to me as he turned on the gas cooker heating the oil in the pan. Placing my hand in the bag and letting my hands slip through the flour, I cupped a large amount in my hand and slapped it over jack's head, demolishing his white shinny hair to this dusty substance.

A gasp left his mouth as he whipped round, seeing what I had done, he took the flour from my hands and poured the whole bag all over me. I squealed and ran towards the counter where Jack had place the eggs, picking one up swift fully as I ran past, rolling it in my hands, I stopped and turned slowly to face Jack. He eyed the egg, his eyes growing wide he took a breath and looked at me.

"You wouldn't…" He almost whispered.

I let out a choky laugh and stepped forward, he immediately shot back and raised his hand in defence. I let my mouth drop while and turned my head to the side in a sarcastic manner.

"_Oh _so you want to play hard to get?" I said in a '_realisation'_ voice. Jack ran and I soon followed, chasing him around and around the island. I quickly ran the other way so he would bump into me as he was looking where he was stepping and as I had planned he ran straight into me.

He let out a light scream as I crushed the egg on his head. His shoulders scrunched, his face screwed up, he slowly opened his eyes and peered into mine.

I knew instantly he was going to get revenge and at that right second he was planning. I got on my tiptoes and gave him a light peck on the lips and then just ran to the other side of the kitchen.

Jack stood there and shook his shoulders as though he was shaking off what just happened. I started to make the batter, whisking some eggs and milk together.

Once I had finished, with Jack's help, I got a ladle and put the ingredients into the pan. Starting from the middle and working its way out, I evened the batter, making the pancake a perfect circle.

Jack was behind me, his hands around my waist, his chin buried in the crook of my neck while his cool breath caressed my cheek. I started to giggle as it tickled me, I felt his lips pour into a smile.

After all the pancakes were done, I put them all on a plate and gathered some lemon and sugar to take up stairs. As I walked, Jack tickled me causing me to scream, trying to make me drop the lemon.

We went upstairs and into our room. I laid the pancakes and sauces onto a tray and put it on the bed.

Jack sat down on the bed so his back was against the wall, I sat next to him and gave him a pancake on a plate, he smiled and started to sprinkle some sugar onto the pancake and then poured some lemon on to.

Time flew by and soon all the pancakes were gone. I leaned over to see that Jack had fallen asleep, I took the plate and made my way down stairs, not realising Jack was in fact awake and following me down.

I walked over into the kitchen and placed the plates by the sink. I heard the fridge open and spun around to see who was there. Finding no one I turned back around to the plates and started to put them neatly into a pile with the rest of the dishes.

Suddenly I felt a cold rush of some cold liquid splash down from my head and run down my back.

U let out a scream as the sharpness of the cold water was almost painful. I turned around to see Jack laughing.

"Revenge is best served cold."

**A/N**

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for not updating in so long. Please leave a review would be appreciated x**


	8. Bubbly moments

"Revenge is served best cold."

My mouth was wide open as I took shaky breaths, I glared at Jack in shock, my hair wet and stuck to my face and my clothes completely wet, I walked away.

"Louisa?" Jack called, instantly regretting what he had done.

Louisa trudged up the stairs in her now soaking wet form, leaving a water trail where ever she went.

"I'm sorry Louisa I didn't think you would take it so badly." Jack said behind her, but only after saying it did he realise how harsh it sounded.

Louisa whipped round and stared at him.

"Well played" she said with a cute smile. Jack breathed out in relief.

"Don't do that! I thought you were angry with me or something!"

Louisa jumped up the rest of the stairs and went in to the bathroom, she turned around as she realised Jack had gone straight to their room.

"I'm going to take a shower now, I'll be back in a min!" She called not wanting him to think that she had just gone off.

She slipped off her wet clothes and dumped them on to the floor but decided to keep on her under wear as she was afraid North may come in, she turned on the shower and jumped in.

She faced the shower head and begun to sing Thanks for the memories, night core version. Her voice perfect, ringing through the walls of the room, she wrapped her arms around her waist and looked down at the floor of the bath tub in the shower.

Jack's hand slowly found the handle to the door of the bathroom, he slowly turned it and stepped in as quietly as possible.

Listening to her singing, he took off his blue hoodie and stepped in the shower. Her back to Jack, still singing, he walked up to her slowly and smoothly put his hand around her waist. She flinched but soon realised it was Jack and relaxed.

He rested his head in to her shoulder as he embraced her and the warm water running from the shower.

"Don't stop singing." Jack said as he held her tighter.

"One night and one more time, thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great, he taste like you only sweeter."

Jack turned her around and kissed her.

The water pouring down the both of them, the heat running through their bodies, their kiss deepened. Louisa pulled back.

"I actually want to get washed." She said as sweetly as possible.

Jack pouted and the looked as though an idea had come to mind.

"Well, I'll run the bath."

"Wh…what?" Louisa stuttered. Confused as to why she couldn't just have a shower.

Jack knelt down and turned the taps slowly mixing the cold and the hot water together to create a perfect substance.

He put some bubble bath in and as Louisa turned her back to Jack, he lowered himself completely under the water, being hidden by the bubbles.

Louisa turned off the taps and was about to sit down in the bath until she realised that Jack wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Jack? Huh must of left." Louisa sat down in the bath, she squirmed as she felt something under the bubbles. Feeling her way along the object to make out what it was, Jack sprung up from the water and yelped.

"HEY! WATCH WHAT YOU'R DOING."

Louisa screamed and almost fainted. She looked at Jack and then burst out laughing as she realised what she did.

"Sorry…" she muffled while scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Well hey, I don't think I meant to complain." Jack said while shrugging his shoulders cockily.

Louisa's jaw dropped in disgust as she picked up a handful of bubbles and through them at Jack's face.

"Hey! what was that fo… ow ow ow… there's soap in my eye, soap in the eye." Jack said as he rubbed his eyes madly.

Louisa shuffled forward, creating waves in the bath. Jack was squirming around and wouldn't stay still so she wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him closer. She pulled his hands away from his eye and gently blew.

"That's not working…" Jack mumbled and blinked uncontrollably. Louisa huffed and stood up.

"Hey where are you going, I didn't mean it like th-"

"JACK! I'm just getting the shower head…" Louisa interrupted and released a sweet chuckle.

The shower still on, she lifted it from the wall and sat back down in the tub in front of Jack, the shower head still in her hands she held it above Jack's snowy white hair and let the warm water run down his head to clear out the soap in his eye.

Jack arched his neck forward as Louisa scuffled his hair. Quietly with her other hand she put the shower head's pipe bit in her mouth and angled it so it was still showering his head. She grabbed some shampoo and squeezed some into her hand.

The smell was intoxicating, a strong blast of flowers hit her nostrils causing her face to cringe a bit.

Suddenly she slapped it on to Jack's head and rubbed it in madly. He let out a yelp as she hit his head and that's when he realised what she had done. The strong smelling perfume hit his nose and he struggled out of her grip. Her legs were tightly wrapped around him so he could only lean back out of her reach.

The soap wasout of his eyes but now the smell of shampoo was causing his eyes to water.

"Louisa! Stop it !"

"That's what you get for pouring freezing cold water over me."

After a few minutes of teasing each other they finally pulled the plug and let the water drain out. Louisa grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself tightly while Jack… in his grey boxers stood there with nothing.

Louisa made a run for it and left Jack there soaking wet.

"HEY! you already got me back!"


	9. Readers Message

**Hi this isn't another chapter but it's VERY important **

**A few people asked me to write a … you know scene… but I find it quite difficult so I thought who better than the lovely Dawn-of-indescribable-colors ( thank you very much for doing this) **

**So if you want to read it, it will be on her profile as a one shot but if you don't then just carry on reading from my profile as normal x Oh and I'm not going to be updating for a while as I'm going to carry on from where she leaves, so I'll wait for her to finish and then I'll continue x**

**THANKYOU ! **


	10. Another readers message xxx

**A/N **

**Ok so the *chapter* that I mentioned in the other reader message is now up as a one shot on Dawn-of-indescribable-colors profile x **

**If you want to read it you can, otherwise you can carry on reading as normal x **

**Sorry it's been so long there should be an update soon x **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for almost a month now it's just… EVERYTHINGS HAPPENED! I was planning on making the story sooo much longer but well, It hasn't gone to plan and everything was squished together cause I'm so crap at sticking to the plan. I've been stuck on what to add to it and I'm not sure how to add on to the story without making it crappier. **

**So basically I want you guys to think up some AWESOME ideas and I know you can as you guys are awesome, so please if there's anything you want to happen Pm me or leave a comment… then I'll be able to get this show on the road! **

**Otherwise the story will go on postpone for bloody ages. **


End file.
